avatar the last air Bender: the five immortals
by jamie0360
Summary: Artemis is one of five immortals that have been in the world for over 10,000 year long before the very first avatar. Artemis doesn't remember how she became immortal all she knows is that she stopped ageing at 16 not only that but she heals rapidly fast. Artemis has lived a dangerous and exciting life but immortality gets boring maybe a scar prince is her pathway to being mortal
1. Chapter 1

It was always thought that the avatar was the only being in the world that could bend all four elements the world was wrong.

1,000 years before the very first avatar was ever made there were five women each of them from the four nations.

all five immortal guardians were hand selected by this spirits themselves and were trusted with the power they were given but, the spares should have only trusted four of them.

Celeste was the second girl to become immortal but after 5000 years a living she saw herself as a more superior being separating herself from humans. (as she called them for she did not see herself as human because she couldn't die like them.)

so Celeste hatched a plan that could leave her ruling the world for all eternity if it worked and the fire nation was the key to her plan, it may take some time but she can wait after all she has eternity.

this plan will not happen as long as Artemis has anything to say about it and the scar prince of the fire nation will help her along the way to stop Celeste and her plans for world domination and help reverse her back to being mortal again.


	2. Chapter 2

throughout the 10,000 years I have walked this earth, I have seen many things and learn hard lessons. I have met and taught more avatars then I could account, I even fell in love with three of them and had them love me back as well. I have seen wars, riots and revolutions all around as I walked this earth in my immortal state but this hundred year war seem to top it all. never in my life would I had thought the air Bender's would be wiped out completely, putting a gap in the avatar cycle.

not only that but the fire Bender's dare to wipe out the very creature that was the founder of their bending ability, there was once a time in the world I could look up into the sky and see a whole flock of dragons but after the hundred year war the skies look bare to the bone. the fire nation has tipped the balance of this world dramatically to a point I thought it would never heal again. But deep inside me I knew there was a ray of hope somewhere because I knew for a fact that the avatar was not dead at all.

whatever avatar dies every immortal can feel it within them its like our heart stopped for a split second and then starts back up again our hearts did not stop when all the air nomads were wiped out, that means that the avatar is still alive somewhere. I have been traveling the world looking desperately searching for him or her but, to no avail have I not found the avatar.

throughout my search I had to hide and dodge from the fire nation my homeland I am ashamed to say, I am one of two fire benders in the immortal group. no one knows why there are two fire bending immortals nor have we bothered to ask the spirits why but it had to be for reasons unknown to us.

throughout the 10,000 years I have learned to master my element to the maximum extreme so extreme that I completely fireproof, so fireproof I could walk through lava and come out unscathed but my clothes will be completely gone. I have also learned to electrify my entire body with lightning and able to shoot lighting from my mouth. when I was finished with that I learned to master the other three elements, it took me 200 years to master each of them but it was worth it.

I could only mastered them to an extent because they were not my original element just like the other immortals, they have mastered their element to the extreme as well and can only mastered the other three elements for some extent as well. yeah pretty cool Ha but it's not cool it the fire nation ever found out about me they would use me for weapon or least tried to if they caught me.

The only other person who can rival my power would be Celeste the other fire bender in our group we never got along for some reason, she keeps to herself and I keep to mine, we only meet when we go back to the homeland. Ever since that war started I never went to the fire nation because, I have a mission to do was not going to stop until I found the avatar alive and well.

That's why I'm here in the North Pole continuing my search for the missing avatar but so far all I'm finding is the last of the Northern tribe village and a small fire nation ship sailed across the icy water.

I try to stay out of sight much as possible because from the way I look, I would stick out like a sore thumb with my long flowing blonde hair, violet colored eyes and flawless skin I was a bizarre yet beautiful being to behold. There were times in my life I have even been asked marriage proposals but had to turn down due to the fact that well, was the point of marring somebody you're going to outlive eventually.

Yeah its a lonely life as a immortal but everything comes at a price in life you just have to deal of it. here I am walking the snowing hill's and crossing icy waters in my everlasting search for the avatar, I was wearing clothing that was required in the north pole but due to my high body temperature I could walk around in the snow in a two-piece bikini if I want to but, I kept it decent and wore light weight water bending clothes so I would blend in in case I run into water benders while I was here.

even though I knew the fire nation had took all the water Benders from the northern tribes a long time ago. Another thing about being immortal you cannot interfere unless needed that was one the rules spirits have gave this overtime. There have been times I wish to step in the spirits always tell me to never interfere and I must obey.

My search for the avatar has become in vain so far I have searched all over the world the North Pole was the last place he could he could be so far no such luck. As I decide to stop for drink I see a small fire nation ship again and I hide behind a pile of snow.

Even if they did see me I knew i could take the ship out without any effort at all but I try to avoid fights as much as possible because when you fight an immortals their always going to win because they can't die but mortals can so is not a fair fight really.

Just as the ship was almost out of view a giant bolt of light shoots straight up into the air from a powerful source and just then I felt something shoot drew me like of bolt of lightning and my eyes glowed all white for split-second and I knew I have found the avatar at last.


	3. Chapter 3

after the beam of light start to fade away I immediately knew I couldn't lose to trail the avatar, not after I spent 100 years looking for him. I knew I couldn't use my water or air bending because of the fire nation ship I just saw and I sure wasn't going to use my fire bending encase the water tribe saw me and as for earth bending, there's no earth to bend just snow. that means only one option left another benefits of being an immortal is inhuman speed. so I was off leaving only behind a dust of snow in my way as I ran towards where I last saw the beam of light. as I was running I stopped in hid behind an iceberg because, I saw something coming this way towards me.

I peak behind the iceberg and saw a flying bison in the water swimming. "It's been a while since I see one of those" i said in amazement. on the back of the bison was three kids, two of them was dress as water benders but the other one I know for sure was the avatar. "Oh thank God my search has come to a end at last" I said. I hid behind the iceberg as they passed by me, I stay well out of sight as I follow them to their water tribe village.

When they got there it was nightfall and I stay far enough from the village so they wouldn't see me. After the avatar and his friends went into the village, I decided it was time for me to make shelter for the night, so I looked around to make sure no one else was near me and I slowly water bend the snow into a little igloo for the night and crawled inside.

I didn't start a fire inside the igloo because, the igloo might melt and high body temperature of mine kept me nice and warm throughout the night as I slept. When the sun rose I rose with it, as I stepped out to the igloo and stretched my muscles I water bend the igloo back into a pile of snow so no one would know I have been there.

I decided it was time to check on the avatar to see if he was still in the village. I got to the top of the snow pile and with my eyesight being eight times better than normal persons have to see clearly into the village. From what I saw the avatar was having a lot of fun with the children in the village, he allowed them to slide down his bison tail and into a pile of snow for fun. Suddenly the morning I saw him with yesterday, came up to him and said something to him.

With my hearing being eight times greater I was able to hear what they were saying. "we don't have time for for fun and games with the war going on" the boy in blue said. "what war, what you talking about" the avatar said. "You're kidding right" the boy in blue said.

all of a sudden the avatar yells out "penguin" I looked and saw a Penguin in the distance as it started to waddle away. the avatar then used his air bending to catch up to the Penguin. "He's kidding right" the boy said to the girl next to him who I assume is his sister? I got down from the snow pile and follow the avatar to a colony of Penguins where I saw him chasing the Penguins as they waddle away from him.

I was about to approach him to let him know who I was but before I could I saw the water bending girl approach first and I hid once again in the distance. I saw and heard what they were doing the avatar wanted to catch one of the Penguins and use them for sled and the girl said she would help him catch a Penguin if he teach her water bending but, he said he didn't know water bending.

then he suggested the northern water tribe could teach her water bending, he also suggests they use his flying bison to go there as well and the girl agreed to it. She then toss a small fish to him and all of a sudden the Penguins gathered around him trying to grab the fish from him but he found this to be funny and hilarious.

avatar aang and katara (I heard their names being said while they were at the penguin colony) grabbed two of the Penguins and started to use them as sleds. I stayed close behind them and outside of sight as they played their game, then they came upon an old fire nation ship that has been there for years since the first attack on the village.

aang and katara slowly walked into the ship to explore it even though I heard katara said it was dangerous, off-limits and probably rigged with booby-traps. "I damn this always happens with these avatars when very young they never want to follow instructions or orders especially when it's dangerous" I said. "Oh well better kick back and want to show unfold I'll step in if there's any danger". I lay down in the snow and looked up into the sky all of sudden I saw a flare go up in the air.

"Where the hell did that come from" i said!? I follow the smoke trail it left behind in the sky and saw that it came from the fire Navy ship. "God dammit what the hell those kids do now" I said getting up off the snow!? I looked and saw aang carrying katara down from the Navy ship and ran towards the village. "Well at least their safe" i said in relief. Then something told me to look behind me, I looked and saw that the fire Navy ship I saw yesterday has also seen the flare and was heading straight to the village. "oh man some shit is about to go down here soon" I said!

**I know the story is a little boring but remember the first few episodes of avatar the last air bender weren't all that to begin with. Don't worry Artemis will have a big role to play in the next chapter of my story and the good stuff will happened in the next chapter with her, zuko and iroh. Review and comment what to think about the story so far. **

**Thank you**


End file.
